


Field of Blue

by DTrainWin



Series: A Weekend with Dean and Donna [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: This is a continuation of Taste Like Whiskey but can be read on its own. Donna surprises Dean with some lingerie and Dean can't resist.





	Field of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @GoldenArmoredSif who beta'd this story in addition to being supportive as always. I appreciate you!

Donna giggled hearing Dean coming up the stairs behind her. She full-on laughed as he grabbed her kissing her once more. Donna turned them and guided Dean to sit on the bed. Donna sank down on his form grinding against his erection. Dean broke the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure. Donna giggled once more before standing. Dean reached out, almost growling. “And just where do you think you’re going?”  


Donna looked at him innocently. “Aw, Dean, doncha want your present?” She smiled coyly.  


Dean brought his lip to his mouth, smirked and took a sip of whiskey. Donna moaned stealing one more kiss. Dean moaned gently biting at Donna’s lip his need clear. But he let go nonetheless.  


“This better be a damn good present.” Dean grumbled  


“It will be.” She leaned forward giving Dean a gentle yet sensual kiss. “Promise.”  


Dean smiled. Donna went to her drawer, but stopped and turned to Dean. “Close your eyes.”  


Dean cocked his head seeming to give the request a thought. Donna gave a pout and Dean sighed, giving into her request. Donna smiled wide - taking out the navy blue lacy lingerie - complete with navy thigh highs and almost ran to the bathroom.  


Donna stripped before looking at her garments. She decided to first put on the thong and thigh highs- those would be easy. Quickly, she rolled each stocking up, loving the silkiness against her legs. After slipping on the thong, Donna looked to the last garment. It was a lace bodice - the front had some laticing giving it a corset effect. The back was bare except for the bra strap and the bit of fabric curving above her ass. It also had garter straps, which Donna knew Dean would love. She hooked the front two easily enough before trying to clip the back ones. Donna tried to contort herself to be able clip them herself, but just couldn’t quite get it. “Oh for Pete’s sake.” She muttered.  


“Donna,” Dean called. “Everything good?”  


“Oh, um, yeah.” Donna bit her lip giving it one last try, before calling it quits. Dean would think she looked good anyway, right?  


She meekly stepped into the bedroom. Donna took a deep breath before speaking. “You can open your eyes.”  


Dean’s eyes opened and his mouth dropped a little as he took her in. Donna grew uncomfortable between his intense gaze and his lack of communication. Donna shifted, yet still all Dean did was stare. “You know they make these things nearly impossible to get into. I couldn’t even get the back garters to clip. How incredibly inconvenient is that? Geez, a girl just wants to look good for once, ya know. And then-”  


Dean held up a hand, effectively silencing Donna. He turned his hand, and crooked a finger, beckoning her forward. Donna followed the command stepping up to the edge of the bed where Dean was. He reached out grabbing her hips, before running his hands up her back, then trailing them down grabbing her ass.  


“You are always incredibly stunning, Donna, but damn.” He ran his hands down her thighs, before clipping the back garters, looking incredibly self-satisfied as he heard a sharp inhale from Donna. “I thought I was gonna lose it when I saw you wearing that pretty red lipstick, but this?” He removed his hands to gesture to her. “You look like a goddess, Donna.”  


Donna blushed before smiling. “Pretty red lips, huh?”  


Dean nodded.  


Donna leaned down to whisper in his ear, burying her hands in hair, lightly scratching. “And just what, Mr. Winchester, were you thinking about my lips doing?”  


Dean moaned at the touch. He grew harder, if that was possible, at her words. “I was picturing those lips wrapped around my cock. Think you can manage?” He quipped.  


Donna laughed, completely at ease now. “Oh, for you Dean, anything.”  


She eased down his body, her knees resting on the floor, kneeling before Dean. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and delighted in the sigh he let escape as she unzipped his pants. Donna grasped his pants and boxer briefs, tugging them down as Dean rose slightly, aiding in the release of his hard cock.  


Donna felt herself grow wetter seeing his erect length. She looked up at Dean, his green eyes dark with lust. “All for me, honey? You do know I love a big meal.” She gave an almost innocent smile before licking him from balls to tip. Dean let out a hiss at the contact, one hand tangling in Donna’s hair, the other bracing himself on the bed. He’d be damned if he leaned back and missed any of this glorious sight.  


Donna lapped at his balls, one hand coming up and spreading the bead of precum along his cock. She clutched at his thigh before descending on his cock.  


“Jesus, Donna.” Dean exclaimed knowing his choice to stay upright had been correct. He wished she could see how beautiful she was. The navy blue lingerie against her pale skin, her red lips feasting on his cock. He almost lost it when she hummed, already on the brink from their encounter before.  


He pulled her up bringing her lips to his and moaned again. The taste of himself against her lips was almost enough to make him lose it.  


“Dean.” Donna moaned grinding herself against his erection.  


That grounded him. God, she was insatiable tonight, and he wouldn’t be the one to disappoint. “Bed, all fours.” He grunted. Dean quickly removed his shirts, and stepped out of his pants. He had to gather himself again looking at the sight before him. Donna in her lacy blue lingerie with her ass in the air, her legs spread begging for him to step between. The silky thigh highs accenting her creamy thighs and damp panties.  


Dean stepped between her thighs, and gently rubbed her over her panties. Donna bucked her hips at the sensation. Dean pulled his touch, teasing her.  


Donna groaned. “You are not playing nice tonight, mister.”  


Dean laughed, grabbing her thighs his fingers digging into the stockings and pulled her to the end of the bed. He leaned over, his hands kneading Donna’s ass, she keening to his touch. “I’m always nice, sweetheart. You just have to be clearer on your wants.”  


Donna moaned thinking of the words, but not being able to say them quite yet.  


“No demands, means you are free for me to do what I wish.” Dean said pushing Donna’s thong to the side, two fingers rubbing up her slit.  


Donna’s hips bowed down, her back arching trying to find more friction. Dean edged two fingers in, loving the sight of his hand crowned by the blue mesh. Donna rolled her hips meeting him stroke for stroke, her moans growing louder, and her breath becoming short as she neared another release. Dean brought his other hand around, and used his thumb to flick Donna’s clit. A few brushes against her clit, and Donna was gasping his name as her hips quickened, then stilled, her orgasm working its way through her body.  


Dean removed his fingers as soon as Donna’s pussy relaxed. “Good girl, Donna.” He pulled her panties off and took in the sight before him. Donna’s pink pussy surrounded by a field of navy blue. This was a sight that would have a place in his dreams to come for sure.  


Donna nodded, all words escaping her mind. Her only thought was that Dean had yet to find a release. “Good gravy, Dean, you really are something.” Donna said as her mind began to collect herself.  


Dean chuckled. “Are you ready, baby?”  


“Mmm.” Donna signed, already bracing herself for the ride of her life.  


Dean fisted his cock, using the juice his fingers had collected to wet his hardened length. He groaned as she wiggled her hips and stepped between her legs.  


“Say what you want, Donna. I can’t please you without knowing what you want, remember?”  


Donna moaned. “Please.”  


“Please, what Donna?” Dean said as he teased, his cock rubbing between her folds.  


“Fuck me, Dean. Put your cock in me and fuck me, hard.”  


“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.” Dean elicited before sinking his cock into her warmth. He exhaled at the tightness once he was fully seated. “Christ, Donna, you feel so good.”  


Donna was speechless. Dean always filled her perfectly, and the feeling was all-consuming. “Dean, move, please.”  


Dean groaned and began thrusting deep into Donna, his balls slapping her thighs. His fingers grabbed into her thigh highs, tearing miniature holes in the material.  


Donna marveled at the feel of his grip, pain mixing with pleasure. She knew his strong hands would leave bruises, but she was okay with that. It meant she was marked as his even if no one else saw.  


“Jesus, Donna, you’re always so wet for me. Do you know how much that turns me on? That my cock will always have a home in this tight pussy.”  


Donna groaned as his words reverberated in her mind. “Yes, Dean, always.” She squeaked out, breathless as his pace was relentless. She reached a hand between her legs, fingering her clit. Donna could feel her release coming, like flood waters ready to overcome a barrier. She lost it as Dean quirked his hips, hitting that special spot deep within. She nearly collapsed feeling almost spent, yet she knew there was more to come. After all, Dean hadn’t finished yet.  


Dean slowly removed himself and carefully flipped Donna, smoothing the hair from her face.  


“You good, baby?”  


Donna smiled languidly like a cat who had gotten the cream. “Right as rain, Mr. Winchester. Now, are you gonna finish or what?”  


Dean ran a hand down Donna’s body, relishing in the feel of lace beneath his fingers. He loved that she had been confident enough to share this with him. He hooked a hand under her leg pulling it around his hip. The silkiness against his body felt so good. He entered her again, the relentless pace taking back over. He knew he wouldn’t last long, there had been far too much teasing tonight. He was almost surprised he hadn’t come with her this last time.  


Donna reached up, bracing herself against Dean’s shoulders, her fingernails leaving red streaks in their path. “That’s it, baby.” She breathed. “C’mon, Dean, cum deep inside me.” She guided a hand down, tweaking his nipple as she leaned forward, biting at his collarbone.  


The sensations mixed with Donna’s warmth was enough for Dean. His hips stilled and he let out a grunt as he came. Finally, it was done and the two collapsed on the bed, sweaty but satisfied.  


“Wowza.” Donna said once her breath had finally come back. Her hand that was on Dean’s back was lazily drawing soothing patterns.  


Dean leaned into the touch chuckling. “You said it.”  


Donna grinned. “Does that mean that you liked your present?”  


Dean fingered the lace. “I loved my present. It’s not uncomfortable is it?”  


Donna shook her head. “Not really. The lace is nice enough where it’s more soft than scratchy. I do think I need to change though, but first a shower.” Donna made to move but then stopped at the soreness.  


“Hold on, babe. I, uh, went pretty hard.”  


Donna giggled. “I noticed.”  


Dean looked at her intensely. “It wasn’t too much, was it?”  


Donna only smirked and shook her head. This was part of what she loved about being with Dean. He always checked in to see how she was doing, making sure all of her needs were being met. It was probably the protector in him, but that gentleness he could have all but made her melt. She took his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. “Nope,” she finally verbalized. “It’s just been awhile since, well, anything.”  


Dean smiled. “I should hope so, considering the only guy you’re having sex with is right here.”  


Donna giggled and snuggled into his side as his energy came back.  


“But even then, you were insatiable.”  


“Like I said, it’s been awhile,” Donna shrugged, sitting up.  


“Well, I know. But how long since you got yourself off?”  


Donna grew pink and looked down.  


“Donna?”  


“Well, um,” she paused and looked at Dean. She had to look down again at his inquisitive stare. “I have never been able to. Like I start, but then can’t finish, and what’s the point of that?” She laughed awkwardly.  


Dean sat up getting out of bed. Donna stared after him, hearing him start the shower. He came in and helped her up. As she stood, Donna felt the tenderness between her thighs, but basked in the feeling. Dean whispered down to her as they entered the bathroom. “We’ll just have to fix that. But not tonight, maybe tomorrow, depending on how you’re feeling. How does that sound?”  


Donna could only nod, still embarrassed by her admission.  


Dean smiled coyly, before helping Donna strip, and ushered her into the steaming shower.


End file.
